


[Fanvideo] Red things

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [23]
Category: Music Videos
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: My arrogance knows no boundsAnd I will make no peace todayAnd you shall be so luckyTo find a woman like me-Mohja Kahf, ’Ishtar Awakens in Chicago’.





	[Fanvideo] Red things

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 **Music:** The Kinks - Polly  
List of music videos [_here_](https://littlecatk.dreamwidth.org/3454.html) at my dreamwidth

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/RedThings)

This is a video made out of music videos. So it´s less literal/context reference lyric matches and more general "mood".  
the song always felt a bit negative for me but i did not want to make a negative video, i wanted something happy, yes Polly is all of this people, all of this people are Polly, and the city may kick ass but she lives anyway.


End file.
